<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joyeuse by redshadowalchemist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941478">Joyeuse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshadowalchemist/pseuds/redshadowalchemist'>redshadowalchemist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Red Wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:26:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshadowalchemist/pseuds/redshadowalchemist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Starks and Tullys weren't the only victims of the red wedding. A brief piece on the short life of Lady Joyeuse Frey. </p><p>Rated because it contains a fifteen year old girl being married to an old man and everything that goes with it but nothing explicit. Tagged as underage for the same reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joyeuse Erenford/Walder Frey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Joyeuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TV verse as she doesn't die in the book. </p><p>I published a version of this on fanfiction net a few years ago. I have not stolen it just got back into writing fanfic again recently and publishing some updated versions of fics I previously wrote.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"On my honour as a Tully on my honour as a Stark. Let him go or I will cut your wife's throat."</p><p>Your wife. That was what Lady Stark had said. Not Lady Joyeuse or even Lady Frey. And she is Lady Frey mistress of the twins, but no one sees her as more than just another of the Lord's young girls. Replaceable. No one bothers to learn her name. Even her own father was always calling her "Jocelyn" or "Joyanna" names belonging to her younger sisters, his daughters are interchangeable to Lord Errenford and Joyeuse was the oldest of five daughters. Lord Errenford was a poor lord with no sons and even less sense. Her father must have thought all his prayers were answered when Lord Frey took a fancy to young Joyeuse. She was young and she was meek and obedient. Lord Frey liked them young, very young and Joyeuse had been just that so her father promises her to the old man. Old enough to be her great grandfather, as soon as she flowers.</p><p>Her father hopes it will gain him influence but Walder Frey is no great lord, he may have been wealthy under normal circumstances, the twins are strategically important but he has so many children and grandchildren draining his coffers and there are so many there is no chance any child born by Joyeuse will rule the twins. So he has sold his daughter to be the sex toy of the disgusting old man. She flowers late and her father worries, gets angry, striking her and calling her a "barren slut" she is relieved when she bleeds just before her 15th birthday and her wedding is set for a month. Not out of desire for Lord Frey, more out of fear of what would happen to her if she truly was barren.</p><p>Her soon to be step children are not kind. They don't want another young stepmother who will bare more children to compete with them and their numerous siblings. Sons to compete for authority or daughters to compete for grooms.</p><p>She stutters the wedding vows while the old man leers at her.</p><p>It is painful when she loses her virginity Lord Frey is rough and cares nothing for her comfort. She screams and crys so he covers her mouth.</p><p>So this is her life. She is ignored by her stepsons and grandsons while her stepdaughters and step granddaughters who are supposed to be subservient to her ignore her too. Most are older than her and resent it. The younger grandaughters are kinder. Happy for anyone who will play with them while they are still too young to understand the politics of all the half brothers and sisters. She is only happy when she plays with the children they make her want some of her own she focuses on this thought when her husband comes into her room every night his disgusting breath on her face. It makes it bearable, any child of hers will never be heir to anything but she still wants something of her own. A son or daughter who would love her and only her as no one else has.</p><p>When her husband speaks to her its always"my shirt's ripped mend it","on your knees", "pull your skirts up" or "pour me some wine". He isn't cruel as such, he never strikes her but he is disinterested in anything except her body. Sometimes he calls her by other names, names of previous wives mostly but sometimes by the name of a daughter or granddaughter, especially when drunk. She wants to scream at him "my name is Joyeuse" but she doesn't dare. She isn't brave, years of her drunken father's beating have taught her silence is the key to survival and she fears retribution for daring to speak to her husband in such a way.</p><p>When the King in the North breaks his promise to wed one of her step daughters her husband is furious. His daughters know to stay away but his wife does not have that option he demands she keep pouring him wine.</p><p>"Why've yer stopped?" he demanded.<br/>
"Th..the pitchers empty" she says afraid of him in this state.<br/>
"Well go get some more yer useless bitch" he throws the pitcher at her head as she leaves it hits her on the back of her neck. She cries out. She isn't injured badly though the impact hurt.<br/>
"More wine" he yells after her.</p><p>"Which one are you?" he says drunkenly when she returns.<br/>
"Your wife my lord" she says meekly, she is angry he would forget but afraid to let this anger show when he is so drunk and unpredictable. He laughs and grabs her bottom, she shudders but lets him. He passes out before he can actually do anything this time, a small mercy.</p><p>Lord Frey recovers and starts to plot revenge. Joyeuse is happy to see this step daughter married Rosalin is one of the few older step daughters who has been kind to her. She hopes Rosalin will be happier than she is. Until the players on the balcony get out the cross bows and everything seems to happen at once as someone stabs Robb Stark's beautiful foreign queen in the belly. Two arrows strike King one else reacts. She realizes they knew. They all knew and no one bothered to tell her.</p><p>She is afraid and hides under the table trying to block out the noise. To pretend she isn't here, that she's anywhere else.</p><p>Lady Stark grabs her and puts a knife to her throat, she doesn't speak but meets her husband's eye. Please, she thinks , please husband I've been a good wife haven't I? I did everything you asked of me and you chose me after all. Please don't let me die. His reply echoes in her ears as Catelyn Stark cuts her throat.</p><p>"I'll get another one."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>